inescapable
by butterlips
Summary: [ bts ; vkook/taekook ; bxb ; bahasa ] Jeon Jungkook hanyalah sebuah robot yang dibuat khusus untuk seorang Kim Taehyung yang kesepian. Atau: Ketika Jungkook rusak, maka tidak ada yang bisa Taehyung lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya, karena dia mutlak ; "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mencintai yang lain?" / "Aku akan mati."


**| Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook |**

 **| romance, friendship, angst |**

 **-teenager-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Karena dia mutlak. Dia sudah terlanjur rusak dan tidak ada yang dapat Taehyung lakukan untuk mengubah kenyataan itu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **—**

 **"INESCAPABLE"**

[ Bagian I : _Orang Baru_ ]

 **—**

Taehyung sudah terlalu lama sendiri; itu alasan Seokjin ketika pada suatu hari dia menawarkan sesuatu yang _katanya_ bisa sangat membantu. Taehyung sendiri sebenarnya tidak keberatan, tetapi dia sedikit kesal tatkala tidak kunjung mengetahui apa yang dimaksud oleh sobat terdekatnya. Tetapi pada suatu hari, di mana senja sudah terkikis oleh kelamnya malam yang dingin, Seokjin memberi klu pada otak Taehyung yang tidak dipenuhi ide apapun, sembari tidak lupa memberi bonus berupa traktiran kopi hangat di kafe langganan.

"Sebuah robot. Seorang teman." Seokjin berujar ringan, seolah hal tersebut sudah acap diperbincangkan sebelum ini. Dan dahi Taehyung hanya dapat berlipat ganda. "Apa?"

"Robot," ulang yang lebih tua sambil sesekali menyesap espresso di atas meja. "Sudah kubilang, kau sudah cukup umur untuk mencari pendamping hidup. Atau setidaknya, seorang kekasih. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan penggemarmu itu, huh? Hanya membiarkannya saja bukan pilihan yang bijak."

Taehyung sebenarnya sudah paham betul dengan wejangan yang diutarakan kawannya itu. Dia sudah terlalu sering mendengarkannya, sampai-sampai tidak jarang otaknya berdenyut dan Taehyung jadi sedikit sensitif membahas hal tersebut. Kendati penukasan Seokjin ada benarnya juga, tetapi dia hanya ingin sendiri—kalau bisa sepanjang hidupnya. Urusan 'memiliki kekasih' adalah hal terakhir yang ada di benak pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Tunggu. Robot? Kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku akan menikah dengan robot, 'kan?" Taehyung jadi ngeri sendiri ketika memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan tangannya menggenggam alumunium keras yang dingin tak punya hati di atas altar di depan semua orang. Itu terdengar mengerikan. Mungkin pernikahannya bakal jadi menggemparkan dunia dengan berita bertajuk ' _Kenyataan Mengejutkan, Orang Ini Menikah Dengan Sebuah Robot!'_. Bukannya mendapatkan ketenangan dengan eksistensi 'pendamping hidup', yang ada dia justru dikatai orang tidak waras karenanya.

Seokjin terkekeh pelan menanggapi pernyataan konyol pemuda brunet itu. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku memberikannya secara cuma-cuma untuk menjadi sahabatmu. Dia juga bisa mengajarkanmu tentang 'cinta' dan segala tetek bengeknya."

"Bukankah kau sudah cukup?" Tanya Taehyung. Fonetik yang ia gunakan menyiratkan ketidaksetujuan yang kentara. "Maksudku, yeah, sepertinya aku tidak butuh."

"Kau butuh, Taehyung," tekan Seokjin saat matanya menatap dalam pada orbit gelap lelaki di hadapannya yang melebar kaku. "Kau tahu aku selalu sibuk. Bahkan aku sempat melupakan acara kita setiap akhir pekan untuk _hangout_ bersama. Kau terlalu lama sendiri. Aku tahu kau merasa kesepian."

Kalau Taehyung kurang ajar, dia pasti berdalih bahwa dia tidak kesepian dengan alasan punya internet yang membuatnya bisa melakukan apapun yang menyenangkan, sehingga ia tidak membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjalin hubungan serius. Tetapi, Taehyung juga masih sayang nyawa. Kalau ia tarik urat soal itu, maka dipastikan esok dia hanya tinggal nama dan abu tak berarti (karena Seokjin akan sangat menakutkan apabila mendengar kata penolakan). Tidak, dia tidak mau mati konyol dengan usia semuda ini — _oh tidak, tidak_ , Taehyung masih mau belajar bahasa kucing sebelum ia benar-benar mati.

Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengangguk mengiyakan dengan setengah hati.

"Oh, oke, baiklah."

.

.

.

Kim Seokjin adalah sahabat, saudara, sekaligus kakak bagi Taehyung. Dia adalah seorang ilmuwan cerdas yang hobi merakit alat-alat elektronik menjadi sesuatu yang menakjubkan, semua orang tahu itu. Pemuda itu juga suka memasak—kalau ini hanya Taehyung yang tahu—dan masakannya memang setampan orang yang membuat—dan lagi, hanya Taehyung yang tahu kalau Seokjin adalah orang kelewat narsis. Intinya, Seokjin adalah orang penting bagi sang pemuda brunet yang menghabiskan separuh kehidupannya dilingkupi kesendirian —atau memang dia yang justru memilih untuk sendiri.

Memiliki kekasih tidak pernah terpatri di benaknya. Sedikitpun mengingat bahwa ia pernah menyukai seseorang pun tidak. Atau mungkin, Taehyung hanya tidak mengerti cinta, dan membiarkannya berlalu begitu saja. Kendati banyak sekali wanita maupun pria yang mengharapkannya di luar sana, si brunet tidak _nyambung_ dengan itu semua. Taehyung lebih memilih mengisi hidupnya dengan bekerja dan bersenang-senang. Dan melangsungkan 'hubungan' dengan seseorang bukan termasuk di dalamnya.

Semua itu tak ayal membuat Seokjin sedikit kesal. Bagaimanapun juga, Taehyung butuh seseorang untuk menopangnya ketika ia jatuh, atau berjalan di sisinya untuk mendampingi pemuda itu sampai ajal menanti (ini kata-kata dari Seokjin, terbetik dari sinetron picisan yang sering ia lihat di televisi setiap sore). Katanya, Taehyung perlu bersikap dewasa meskipun hanya sekali. Karena tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana hidup berjalan, sehingga Seokjin berharap bahwa dia segera mendapatkan pasangan.

Membuat Seokjin membawanya ke dalam detik ini; di mana matanya masih mengerjap tidak percaya oleh sosok berpakaian merah muda di ambang pintu apartemen, tersenyum polos dengan manik tenggelam oleh kelopak yang semakin menyempit, dan juga menampilkan dua gigi kelinci pada saat dia tersenyum kelewat lebar.

Taehyung jadi gelagapan sendiri. Otaknya masih berputar dalam keterkejutan. "K-kau?"

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook." Sosok asing itu memperkenalkan diri, masih tersenyum seperti biasa seolah hal tersebut tidak membuat jantung Taehyung berselebrasi ramai-ramai oleh sebab yang tidak ia ketahui. "Aku robot yang Kim Seokjin janjikan padamu —paling tidak itu yang aku dengar darinya," tambahnya ringan, diiringi tawa kecil menggemaskan ketika menyadari Taehyung masih terbengong di hadapannya.

Bukan, bukan masalah kedatangan robot yang sesaat lalu mengenalkan diri sebagai Jeon Jungkook itu secara tiba-tiba. Tetapi perihal figur 'robot' yang ada di otaknya yang kini terkikis habis oleh kenyataan mengejutkan di hadapannya. Taehyung sempat mengira bahwa Seokjin akan memberinya robot metalik berwarna perak mengkilat membosankan yang kerjanya hanya bisa membersihkan rumah dan melakukan sesuatu seperti pembantu, atau mungkin robot yang tidak bisa beremosi selain menampilkan wajah datar dan suara monoton nyaring ala buatan komputer.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, robot yang ia lihat sekarang benar-benar persis seperti manusia.

Jeon Jungkook, robot pemilik bibir merah muda yang manis dan kulit putih yang mulus tanpa celah. Suaranya ceria penuh semangat—bahkan Taehyung yang sungguhan _hidup_ saja tidak punya suara seriang itu. Juga, dia punya rambut yang kelihatannya lembut—oh, Taehyung berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak mengusap surai tersebut—berwarna gelap seperti langit malam tanpa bintang. Belum lagi, senyumannya yang benar-benar menggetarkan hati (Taehyung tidak bercanda, hatinya berdesir tetapi dia tidak tahu maksudnya apa). Bahkan, kelereng mata itu terlihat berkilat antusias oleh pantulan sinar mentari. Maniknya berwarna cokelat madu dan tampak hangat. Oh astaga, rasanya Taehyung mau-mau saja jikalau ditenggelamkan dalam netra seindah itu.

"Uhm, permisi?" Suara Jungkook membuat Taehyung langsung tersentak dari deskripsi hiperbolanya. Ia lantas mengerjap, mengumpulkan jiwanya yang mabur ke mana-mana kembali, lalu tergeragap kaku. "A-ah, ya. Masuklah."

Taehyung menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, membiarkan terjadi spasi antara tubuhnya dan kusen pintu agar Jungkook bisa melenggang masuk ke dalam sana. Dia mengunci pintu apartemen lalu menilik Jungkook yang tampak sekali menggebu ketika maniknya mengeksplorasi keadaan di dalam sana. Hal tersebut mengingatkan Taehyung akan bayi baru lahir yang mengedip penasaran ketika pertama kali membuka mata.

"Wow, apartemenmu bagus," tukas si surai gelap sembari mendudukkan diri di atas sofa. Senyuman masih terpatri di bibirnya, makin lama makin lebar, dan makin lama makin membuat Taehyung gemetaran juga. "Tidak terlalu, kalau kau pada akhirnya tahu bagaimana keadaan kamarku," sahutnya singkat sambil menunjuk kamar satu-satunya di dalam sana dengan dagu.

Jungkook hanya melenggut pelan. Rupanya dia masih sibuk menatap sekitar, terlalu antusias untuk mengenal lebih dalam terhadap apa yang benar-benar baru di matanya. Tapi sesaat kemudian pemuda itu berjengit, seolah dia sedang menyadari ada sesuatu yang terlupakan.

"Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri!" Sungut Jungkook heboh, membuat Taehyung yang mau beringsut ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman langsung berhenti. "Kalau kau mau ambil minuman, tidak perlu. Aku tidak perlu minum," tambah si rambut hitam sambil menarik tangan yang lebih tua untuk ikut duduk di sofa.

"Baiklah, seperti yang tadi aku bilang, namaku Jeon Jungkook. Aku adalah satu-satunya robot sempurna yang diciptakan Kim Seokjin khusus untukmu," ucap Jungkook dengan suaranya yang riang. "Aku diciptakan untuk sebuah alasan, yaitu membuatmu tahu apa artinya cinta. Dan aku diciptakan hanya untuk mencintaimu."

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Taehyung tersedak ludahnya sendiri. _Apa katanya? Mencintaiku?_ Bagaimana mungkin Jungkook yang baru saja bertemu dengan Taehyung, semudah itu mengatakan kalau dia hanya mencintai pemuda itu seorang? Itu benar-benar menggelikan.

"Tapi kau baru saja bertemu denganku. Bagaimana bisa kau semudah itu berkata bahwa... _uh..._ kau mencintaiku?" Taehyung sedikit berdeham ketika mengatakannya. "Kau belum benar-benar mengenalku, 'kan?"

Sedetik kemudian manik Jungkook berbinar senang, seolah bintang-bintang baru saja berpendar di dalam sana. "Kemarin aku sempat diberi tahu oleh Kim Seokjin," tukasnya sambil menghitung dengan jari. "Namamu Kim Taehyung. Hobimu olahraga dan melukis, tapi kau juga suka bernyanyi dan menari. Sekarang kau sudah berumur dua puluh satu tahun. Menghabiskan sebagian hidup tanpa seorang kekasih pun untuk menemani, padahal katanya, kau cukup terkenal karena tampan." Jungkook bertepuk tangan pelan dan Taehyung sedikit merasa senang dibuatnya. "Aku juga tahu kalau gigi susumu yang terakhir tanggal di usiamu yang ke-lima. Kau juga suka mengusili anak kucing sebelah, sampai-sampai pernah dicakar dan masuk rumah sakit sebab menangis marathon dari pagi sampai malam. Bahkan aku tahu kalau kau masih suka mengompol sampai kelas tiga—"

"Hei, hei, tidak sampai segitunya juga, 'kan?" Potong Taehyung sambil memberengut. Wajahnya sudah memerah malu dan Jungkook tertawa menggemaskan di sebelahnya. "Baiklah. Kurasa semua itu sudah cukup, bukan begitu?"

Dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk pasrah menanggapi itu. Terserah Jungkook saja, pokoknya dia tidak mau aibnya diumbar-umbar seenak jidat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalau aku juga menyukaimu?" Tanya Taehyung memastikan, meskipun dia meragukan bahwa ia akan bisa suka dengan sebuah robot. Tapi masalahnya ini bukan robot biasa, ini Jeon Jungkook, dan mungkin, _hanya mungkin,_ Taehyung bisa merubah argumennya walau sedikit.

Jungkook menelengkan kepala ke arah Taehyung. "Aku sangat senang, tentu saja. Bukankah hal yang paling menyenangkan adalah ketika orang yang kucintai mencintaiku balik?"

Yang diajak bicara menganggukkan kepala seolah mengerti. "Lalu... Lalu bagaimana kalau aku mencintai orang lain?"

Si surai gelap terdiam ketika mendengarkannya. Wajahnya tampak datar, tetapi kemudian yang ia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum lebar seperti biasa.

"Kalau kau mencintai yang lain, maka aku akan berhenti," tukasnya ringan. Taehyung menukikkan alis dalam kebingungan. "Berhenti? Kenapa?"

"Ya, berhenti. Aku akan berhenti mencintaimu," jelas yang lebih pendek. "Karena tugasku sudah selesai. Kau sudah menemukan cintamu, habis perkara."

Taehyung merasakan jantungnya sedang digenggam erat mendengar itu, entah kenapa membuatnya tiba-tiba sesak napas. Dia menggigit bibirnya kuat. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jungkook mengarahkan atensinya pada sang pemuda brunet, dan untuk kesekian kalinya tersenyum lebar sekali.

"Lalu, aku akan mati."

—

 **"INESCAPABLE"**

 _[ Bagian I ]_ _ **-**_ **selesai**

 **.**

 **bersambung** ** _-_** _[ Bagian II ]_

—


End file.
